Into Oblivion
by elenascupcake
Summary: Elena Gilbert has been dragged to a party at the age of 15 when she is drunk and disoriented. What happens when a game of spin the bottle is in order? One Shot D/E


Elena stared at the other several people gathered in the room with her. She couldn't think straight. It was noisy. It was crowed. It was heated. Caroline had given her a cup of unidentifiable liquid and she had downed it before she had time to even think. The booming music filled her ears and added to Elena's confusion. She knew that she wasn't herself. But Caroline had convinced her to come to the party, and she wasn't going to back down now.

Elena stood quietly in the corner of the room trying to gather her thoughts while trying not to throw up. She observed the chaos around her with her beady eyes. Elena's train of thought was interrupted by slurs of Caroline's voice.

"LENA! Do'ya wanna come play that bottle game? You know the kissy one?" Caroline mumbled while a boy danced around her.

Elena simply shook her head feeling disoriented .

"I'm ok Care." Elena replied.

Elena felt herself being dragged over to the centre of the room where the music seemed louder and heavier than before. Elena's head pounded to the deafening noises. There was a group of perplexed guys who were murmuring, leaning against a sofa, with ditzy looking girls hunched on their laps.

Elena was forced to sit down, surrounding a bottle placed in the middle of a crowd of disorientated creatures. Elena stared around the group and spotted a guy who looked particularly intoxicated. Damon Salvatore. He had three girls crawling over him and he certainly wasn't complaining. One girl attacked his dark lush hair, while another grazed at his neck. Elena couldn't help but glance at him. Caroline was the first to spin the bottle and it landed on Matt, the lead quarterback. Caroline and Matt shared a slobbery kiss and she took another sip of her mysterious drink.

Elena began staring at the bottle, using her mind tricks to compel it to not land on her. She was exhausted and near passing out and thought about scampering off to the bathrooms to escape. The spin of the bottle made Elena feel dazed. That was until it was Damon's turn. He forced the girls off him as he reached for the bottle with his masculine hands. The bottle spun and circulated around the room, passing eager faces and looks of desperation. That was until the bottle started to slow down, and looks of desperation turned to disappointment, when it finally came to a stop. The group of people began to look towards the end of the bottle. Suddenly, a group of drunk and disoriented eyes were facing towards Elena. Her heart stopped inside of her.

Damon smirked with his smoldering look at gazed over towards Elena. Damon saw Elena's hair all hot and sweaty which stuck to the back of her neck. He also noticed her low cut dress, showing her ebony black lace bra. Damon chuckled to himself and started to move towards Elena.

Elena felt her heart pump deep and heard the blood rushing through her body. She swallowed heavily as he approached her. She noticed his jet black hair and his shirt which was also stuck to his perfectly sculpted torso, due to the unbearable heat.

Damon lowered to Elena's level after walking over from his posse of girls. All eyes were on Elena. She felt the heat rush to her head. She stared deep into his dark blue eyes and swallowed again, this time harder. She couldn't breathe. She felt her dress stick to her skin as he leaned in closer. His arm collided with her perfectly sculpted hips and she gasped. He leaned in closer before his lips came crashing down on hers. Their lips danced in perfect harmony. Elena felt her body become weak from the sensation. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and gently pressed against hers. Elena felt her way around his wet mouth and she matched his rhythm in synchronization.

Damon's hand playfully moved around her hips. He made circling motions with his fingers on her perfect curves and this drove Elena crazy. Damon made sure that no one would observe his little teasing. He gradually moved his finger towards her thigh and he continued while their lips collided together. Elena moaned gently into his mouth. No one heard her, but Damon heard her. He knew that it was driving her insane. Damon somewhat smiled into Elena's mouth, and she corresponded, while smiling back subtly. Slowly, Damon's lips gently left Elena's, leaving Elena desperate, and wanting more. All she could think about was the way he felt in her mouth.

As Damon rose above Elena, he smirked and he noticed her face in awe and shock as he walked away from her. He winked while walking back to the other side of the circle. Elena felt light headed. And before she knew it, the bottle was spinning again and the game continued like nothing had just happened. No one would remember about this moment. No one would remember about how he drove her to a new kind of oblivion. No one noticed the way that Damon playfully teased her hips. No one saw Elena moaning into Damon's mouth. No one knew that Damon had electrified her. No one, but Damon.


End file.
